


Best Birthday Ever

by Harriergirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriergirl/pseuds/Harriergirl
Summary: Virgil gets a pleasant surprise on his birthday.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at posting anything. I have checked this over numerous times, but as I have no beta any and all mistakes are mine.  
> No copyright infringement is intended, and I own very little apart from 2 labradors, a chocolate called Scott and a black called Virgil!  
> I hope the rating is OK, as the smut isn't very explicit, but if you think the rating needs changing, let me know.

Virgil Tracy had never been so happy to see Tracy Island. He banked his bird round to line her up for landing, rubbing one hand down his face. Today had been a long day that had started badly, but ultimately had improved as the day had gone on.

Landing Thunderbird 2 and taxiing her into her hangar, he was looking forward to the long hot shower he was going to have. His post mission checks and report could wait, it was his birthday after all. Once he had shut down the engines and released the pod, Virgil wearily exited Thunderbird 2. He couldn’t believe his brothers had forgotten his birthday. Forgoing his en-suite, he climbed into the showers tucked away in the corner of his hangar and started the water. Wearily climbing under the spray he gradually felt the stress of the day leaving him.

Once he was clean and feeling in a decidedly better mood, he dried himself off, grabbed his clothes, threw his dirty uniform into the laundry shute and headed up into the house.

A fond smile took over his face as he saw the detritus left over from his surprise party, although he made a mental note that all the cake had gone. He dearly loved his brothers and the fact that they, and his grandmother, had organised this for him lifted his spirits no end.

Max rolled over to him with a consolation bagel just as an incoming transmission from Doctor Peck came through.

Virgil was delighted that their actions today had resulted in a new cure for a hitherto incurable disease.

As Doctor Peck signed off, Virgil turned to head to his bedroom and for the first time noticed Kayo curled up asleep on one of the sofa’s. He smiled down at the beautiful woman, uncharacteristically peaceful in sleep and noticed the way she was contorted onto the too short couch.

He walked over and gently ran his finger down her cheek, hoping not to wake her. None of International Rescue got the sleep they should, and to see Kayo safely asleep did his heart good.

Virgil crouched down next to her and watched for a few moments. He admitted he’d been fighting his feelings for Kayo for a number of months, realising that she meant more to him than a sister, but never wanting to rock the boat and make it difficult for them to work together. The last thing he would ever want was to make things awkward for Kayo.

It was moments like these when he could let his true feelings surface. He watched her breathing deeply, sound asleep despite the position she’d contorted herself into.

Virgil smiled and ran his hand lightly over her hair, for once free from the confines of her pony tail, stood up and lifted Kayo into his arms to take her to her room. His heart rate doubled when she snuggled into his chest as he looked down to see her still asleep. He pulled his precious cargo in tighter and made his way towards the bedrooms, whispering into the air, “I love you Tanusha.”

 

Kayo was vaguely aware of movement as she awoke from her slumber. She remembered the surprise party for Virgil, that he’d never made it to, and she remembered curling up on the end of the couch after everyone else had dispersed determined that Virgil would get at least one happy birthday.

She was now ensconced in a strong pair of arms and she’d never felt as comfortable as she did at this moment. She nestled her cheek against a strong chest, catching hints of sandalwood, pine and a distinctly male scent that she knew belonged to Virgil.

“Happy birthday Virgil, we got you a cake.” Vaguely incoherently Kayo mumbled into his chest and could feel Virgil’s baritone laugh bubbling up from his chest as he carried her who knew where.

“Thanks Kay, I thought everyone had forgotten.”

“No, tried to surprise you ‘cos I love you.”

Virgil stopped mid stride, almost dropped his precious cargo, barely believing what he had heard.

“Why have we stopped?” Kayo was slightly more awake, her eyes open, looking up at Virgil. In her unguarded moments between sleep and full wakefulness Virgil looked onto her eyes and could see the answer to the question that had flitted across his mind. It wasn’t a sibling love she felt for him.

Virgil was elated. The woman he loved loved him back, this was the best birthday present he could ever hope for.

“Kay, what did you just say?” He needed to be absolutely sure she knew what she was saying, and it wasn’t just the ramblings of a half asleep woman.

Kayo settled herself more comfortably into Virgil’s arms, content to never leave the cocoon of safety she felt here and looked up at Virgil, knowing full well what she had said.

Over the course of the day she had argued herself in circles about whether to admit her feelings for the big man she was currently being carried by. She’d been attracted to him for a long while, but recently she had admitted to herself that she loved him. She was determined to tell him, and if he didn’t feel the same, she’d retreat to England and lick her wounds with Penelope for company.

“I said I wanted to surprise you because I love you. Do you need your hearing checked?” She grinned up at him and hooked her arms around his neck, pulling herself slightly higher and nuzzling her nose into Virgil’s neck.

“Grandma and I have been planning this for weeks. We were absolutely sure Gordon was going to let the cat out of the bag. We got a chocolate cake from the mainland especially for you as it’s your favourite, but Alan and Gordon demolished most of that. I was so worried about you out on that ice shelf, especially when John was saying it was collapsing. I thought I’d never get to see you again, never get to tell you that I love you and never get to do this.”

With that, Kayo raised her head and caught Virgil’s lips with her own. Stunned, Virgil was rigid for a second, before his brain registered that Kayo was kissing him, and he enthusiastically joined in, running the tip of his tongue along her lips, demanding entrance.

 

Scott had been woken by the sound of Thunderbird 2 returning to the Island and had given his brother a while to sort himself out. He thought he’d better at least go and wish him a happy birthday, as he’d been stuck in a frozen wasteland for most of the day. He’d just opened his bedroom door and was heading down the corridor when he abruptly stopped, not quite believing what he was witnessing. Stood in the middle of the hall was his brother, with Kayo in his arms and they were kissing the life out of each other. Rubbing his eyes, he confirmed what he was seeing wasn’t a figment of his imagination, turned and walked back the way he’d come, happy for his brother.

 

Virgil broke the kiss when breathing became a necessity, retreating only enough to rest his forehead against hers.”This might just be my best birthday ever. I love you Kay, have for a while, but didn’t want things to get weird between us.”

“Happy birthday Virgil.” Kayo leaned up and gave him another kiss. “So, where are we off to?”

“I was intending to take you to bed.” Virgil blushed as his brain caught up with what his mouth had just said. “I… er, I meant take you to your bed…” he trailed off, realising he was digging himself in deeper.

Kayo gave a throaty laugh, delighted at seeing the usually stoic man flustered. “I think you taking me to bed is an excellent idea.”

Virgil looked down at the woman he held in his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure Kayo?”

“Very.”

Never one to question a lady Virgil continued on down the hall to his bedroom, pushed the door open with his shoulder and kicked it shut once they were through.

He slowly released Kayo’s legs so she was stood in front of him, his arms twining round her waist. Virgil shuddered as her hands snaked their way up his body to rest on his shoulders.

 

Kayo had always appreciated Virgil’s body, not as tall as Scott, and built like a brick wall, he was the strongest of the brothers. On a couple of occasions she had walked into the living room to find him doing push ups with either Gordon or Alan sat on his back, and on one particularly impressive occasion, both of them at once. That alone had fuelled a few fantasies that even now made her blush to think about them.

Kayo often likened Virgil to his Thunderbird, big, dependable, the heart of the operation, the heavy lifter who carried everything necessary to make a mission successful. Virgil was the only one of the brothers who could rein in Scott’s temper. It took a lot to anger Virgil, but when you did, he was a formidable foe.

Now, knowing that she could finally cross that line, and she could touch him when she wanted filled her with numerous possibilities.

Kayo was brought back to the present by Virgil’s voice. “Kay, I love you, I want everything with you, but I don’t want to hide what we have. I can’t. I want to be able to kiss you goodbye before we leave for a mission, I want the boys to know I’ll worry about you when you’re off doing whatever you do, and most of all I want to be able to sleep next to you every night without having to sneak between rooms.”

Kayo looked into Virgil’s eyes, a smile on her lips as she stroked her hand into his hair. “I love you too Virgil, and I want the world to know you’re mine. We can tell everyone else tomorrow, tonight is for us.”

With that she pulled his head down and their lips met. 

Virgil tightened his grip on her and pulled her against his body, as her hands started exploring, he felt her tugging his shirt from the waistband of his jeans. A spark ignited his body when her hands touched the bare skin on his back, and he let out a groan he couldn’t suppress.

 

Kayo’s hands trailed round to his stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She stepped back slightly to allow a sliver of distance between them, enough for her to be able to get her hands on Virgil’s shirt buttons. Once undone she slid the shirt off his shoulders, leaving him in his undershirt that left very little to the imagination. It fit him like a second skin.

Virgil felt Kayo’s hands stop and looked down into her face. He felt a certain part of his anatomy reacting to the look on her face. Her eyes were practically black, and the look of hunger and lust on her face had him hardening further.

Grabbing her moment of inattention, he rapidly removed his undershirt, and before she could even breathe he had her tee shirt off over her head. He pulled har back against his body, his erection now glaringly obvious against her stomach. 

Wanting to make tonight last for as long as possible, Virgil slowed his kisses, slowly stroking a hand up and down Kayo’s back. After a few passes his hand came to rest on her bra clasp. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her, wanting to make sure she was comfortable with where this was heading. Looking down into her face, he saw her nod as her hands came to rest either side of his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs at the base of his neck. With only minimal fuss Virgil managed to unhook Kayo’s bra, he studied her for a moment, eyes roving over the olive skin on show, her nipples peaking in the cool air.

“My god Kay, you’re beautiful.”

“Not so bad yourself Virgil.”

Virgil ran a finger down the centre of her chest, detouring first to one nipple then the other as they tightened even further accompanied by a groan from Kayo. Hearing that he let his mouth follow the path his finger had taken, moving across to lave his tongue across her nipple, whilst his fingers stroked the other. The sound that came from Kayo’s throat was part groan, part whimper as she held Virgil’s head to her breast. He released her nipple with a pop and kissed his way towards the other.

 

Kayo was unsure how she was still standing as her knees felt like jello. Virgil was coaxing responses from her she’d never felt before. Admittedly her experience was relegated to a few quick hook up’s when she had an itch she needed to scratch, but she had always left right after the event. She had never had anyone take their time with her like Virgil was. She was in danger of coming where she stood, just from the stimulation to her breasts, and she wanted Virgil with her when that happened. 

She gently tugged his hair, and he moved his head back, confusion in his eyes as he mumbled, “What?” She just shook her head and moved back to kiss him. Confident in his reactions, she pulled back slightly, jumped up and twined her legs round his waist. Virgil’s arms wrapped under her bottom and held her aloft.

 

Virgil turned and carried Kayo the few steps to his bed. He gently laid her back on the duvet and joined her there, her legs still clamped around his middle. He rolled slightly so he didn’t have his whole weight on her, and proceeded to move his hand to the button on her cargo pants. Flicking the button and zip open, he proceeded to slide his hand into her trousers. 

 

As his index finger tangled in the hair at her apex, Kayo’s hips jerked towards him. Anxious to feel more, Kayo untwined her legs and lifted her hips to allow Virgil to remove her pants.

Pants and panties were quickly removed, along with socks and shoes, finally allowing Virgil to see Kayo completely naked. She had never felt so exposed in her life, having to fight the instinct to cover herself up. She looked into Virgil’s eyes, seeing the love there she lifted her hand to his cheek. “Like what you see?” 

 

“God Kay, I never in my wildest dreams thought I’d get to see you like this. You are truly beautiful.” Virgil jumped up off the bed and quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes and re-joined Kayo on the bed.

“Now here’s someone I want to get to know.” Kayo trailed her hand down towards Virgil’s erection, but he stopped her before she could complete her journey.

“Not this time, I want to be inside you this first time. We have all the time in the world for explorations later. I for one want to map every inch of your skin.”

Virgil settled between Kayo’s legs. He looked down at her, loving the look of her spread out beneath him, raised an eyebrow to check one final time.

“Virgil Tracy, if you don’t take me now I am going to march out of here, take Thunderbird 2 and ditch her in the ocean.”

Virgil laughed, bent down and kissed Kayo as he slowly slid into her body. He felt an incredible sense of peace and elation. He was home.

 

Kayo had never felt anything like it, Virgil was slowly sliding into her body and all she wanted was more. He finally slid home and Kayo just stilled. Resting on his elbows they looked into each other’s eyes, knowing this was something profound, that this was it for them. Kayo tighten her muscles against Virgil’s penis which elicited a groan from her lover. 

 

Bending down to kiss her, Virgil slowly pulled out before slowly sliding back into her. Teasing her with the slow movements, Virgil knew he wouldn’t get away with it for long, he was on the edge as it was, hoping that Kayo was as eager as he was. He smiled as Kayo dug her nails into his back, demanding that he move faster. He was more than happy to comply.

Pistoning into her, Virgil knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He brought his hand down to where they were joined and began to rub his finger against Kayo’s clit, causing her to groan. Feeling the contractions in her muscles, he knew she was as close as he was, and the sudden onset of her orgasm triggered his. Shuddering through his orgasm he bucked into her a couple more times, before gently bringing their lips together for a kiss. Utterly satiated, he slipped from her and rolled onto his back beside her, pulling her with him so she was draped across his chest.

“I love you Kay. That was incredible.”

“I love you too Virgil, now rest, I have plans for you.”

Nestling herself against his side, her head on his chest she could hear his heartbeat slowly returning to normal, lulling her into sleep. Virgil sleepily pulled and rolled them until they were snuggled together under his duvet, both heading into slumber together.

 

Gordon was determined to see his elder brother and wish him a belated happy birthday. He felt a bit guilty about pretending to forget his brothers birthday, but he was under fear of pain from Kayo if he spilled, and between her and Grandma they made a formidable and scary team. He knew that Virgil had got back safely last night, having heard his approach to the island, but had promptly fallen asleep before he could see him.

Jumping out of bed he pulled on the first clothes he came across and headed towards his brothers room. Knocking gently on his door, Gordon opened it and stopped in his tracks.

Virgil and Kayo were entwined in his bed, clearly both naked from what Gordon could see. Rubbing his hands in glee with the thought of blackmail material he now had on the pair, he was about to wake them when he noticed their faces. Both were more relaxed than he had ever seen them. Quietly he retreated with a whispered, “Way to go guys.”

 

Kayo was woken by the sound of the door closing, coming to she was momentarily disoriented as her pillow appeared to be moving and much more solid that she was used to. Scanning back through her memory she smiled and she recalled everything that happened last night.

Content, she stayed held against Virgil’s side, not wanting to leave the safety of his arms and happy to doze whilst she waited for him to wake up.

She realised that it had been the sound of the door that had woken her up, and wondered which brother had caught her in such a compromising position. Running through her head she immediately discounted John as he was still on 5. Mentally shrugging she couldn’t be bothered trying to work it out.

“I can hear you thinking from here sweetheart.” Virgil’s voice first thing in the morning, thick with sleep and sounding happy was like nothing Kayo had ever heard, and had her thinking very naughty thoughts. She tilted her head to look up at him and smiled as she pushed herself onto her elbow to give Virgil a good morning kiss.

“Someone discovered us, I woke up when the door closed.” 

Virgil smiled, “Well we were going to tell them today anyway. Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

Kayo moved so she was straddling Virgil, leaning down to bracket him in, “No Virgil, we definitely tell them today. I haven’t changed my mind, and I won’t either.” She leaned down to kiss him, positioning herself so he slipped into her. Rolling her hips in leisurely circles she brought them both to the point of no return within a few minutes.

 

Holding Kayo to him in the aftermath of their lovemaking Virgil starting to drift back to sleep when he felt Kayo slip off him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Come on lazy bones, no time like the present.” Virgil propped himself up against the headboard and watched his girlfriend rummaging around on the floor for her underwear. Once she’d found her bra and panties and had got them on she snagged his plaid shirt off the floor, pulled it on and buttoned it up.

 

Virgil got out of bed, completely comfortable with his nudity and beelined for his drawer to get dressed, watching Kayo as he did, her eyes slightly unfocused as she watched the ripple of muscle as he dressed. “God you look good in my shirt Kay.”

“Might just keep it, it’s so soft.”

Virgil pulled on a pair of cargo pants and a tee shirt and made his way to Kayo. Pulling her into his arms for a quick kiss he grabbed the door knob and the pair exited the room.


End file.
